bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BGMD:EOS Special 3
This third special short titled: *'Today's "Oh My God!"' And features Deema and Nonny This short begins at the guild at night. Then it cuts to a different room. Nonny was looking out the window. Nonny: "Hey, Sunflora, look. The moon tonight is really pretty." (no answer) "Huh? Sunflora? What are you doing? Wait.....you're writing something!" Sunflora: "Oh my God! Nonners...d-don't look! Jesus Christ, I'm so embarrassed! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Nonny: "Wait...did you just call me Nonners? Oh! Don't tell me! I know! You just started keeping a diary, right, Sunflora?" Sunflora: "Yep! To reflect on my day...I've decided to start keeping a diary from now on! I'm so darn embarrassed about it...Anyway, I'll do my best to write in it!" Nonny: "That's wonderful! Do your best, Sunflora! Don't worry, I promise not to sneak any peeks at it!" Sunflora: "Sneak a peek?! NO! Not allowed, mister. Not at all! If someone sneaked a peek...then...then..." Nonny: "Then what?" Sunflora (panic): "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Nonny: "Huh?" Sunflora: "...Well...if it's only a little peek...? Nope! No good! It's just no good! I'm too embarrassed! Jesus Christ!" (Story / Diary) ~ "I'm Sunflora! I'm an apprentice to the Guildmaster! I really enjoy life here at the guild! I really like treasure, and that little redhead, Nonny! And training is really fun! Since I've joined the guild, my exploration ability has really grown. A few days ago, I received a call from the Guildmaster...I was so nervous. I wondered what it could be about. When I went to the Guildmaster's chamber to find out...oh my God! I was praised! I'd been working really hard and doing well on explorations! Oh my God! I was happy! I was so happy I thought I'd explode! But...I didn't really have a lot of self-confidence yet. So I wanted to study more with the Guildmaster." We cut to the outside of the guild. ~ "Also, I really like the other apprentices in the guild! I enjoy being with them! Everyone, especially Molly, Gil, Goby, Oona, and Nonny, are such dear friends to me! Anyhow, being able to train at this guild...makes me very happy! But...about my friends...recently, something troublesome happened..." Loudred: "...HUMPH!" Deema: "Stupid redhead...stupid flower girl..." Sunflora: "Loudred!" Nonny: "Deema!" Loudred: "HUMPH!" Deema: "Augh!" Nonny: "I hate both of you..." Sunflora: "Humph!" ~ "Here is what's troublesome. I haven't been getting along with Deema or Loudred too well lately...And I've even gone on explorations with Loudred in the past...At the time, he wouldn't listen to my warnings and ran straight into dungeons...and we were knocked out, just like that! When I came to, I realized both of us had fainted! I couldn't believe it! Since then, Loudred and I have not been able to see eye-to-eye, and the same goes with Nonny and Deema." Sunflora: "It's...a little troublesome...But---" Nonny: "I know how you feel. That loud mouth has given me trouble, too. Sometimes, he would harass and physically hurt me for NO apparent reason. I just wanna give him my fist to the face, give him a piece of my mind, and teach him a lesson! But Deema...I'll never forgive her! Humph!" Sunflora: "Seriously....? It's all Loudred's fault! After hs terrible behavior, Loudred hasn't even apologized! I won't forgive that son of a sucker...and a big-mouth moron! Humph!" Chatot: "Oh! You're here, Sunflora! And Nonny!" Nonny: "Hello, Chatot." Chatot: "I've been looking for you. There's something I'd like to discuss with you. Please come with me." Sunflora: "Discuss? Jeez, what could it be...?" (In the guild...) Sunflora: "Huh? Officer Magnezone!" Magnezone: "ZZZT! Hello, Sunflora and Nonny. ZZZT!" Chatot: "Officer Magnezone has come here to ask a favor." Sunflora: "A favor?" Nonny: "A favor?" Magnezone: "ZZZT! That's right. ZZZT! The thing it we've had trouble capturing an outlaw...ZZZT! We've tried everything, but we haven't been able to catch him. ZZZT! This is the outlaw in question. ZZZT!" (looks at a piece of written paper) "He is the Slit-Mouth Monster. He's an "S" rank outlaw. ZZZT!" Chatot: "His alias is Lontoug-Kubi and Heaspike-Kubi." Sunflora: "L-Lontoug?" Nonny: "Heaspike?" Magnezone: "ZZZT! That's right! ZZZT! It doesn't matter how many times you knock him out, he always gets right back up, good as new. ZZZT! Those guys are heck tough! ZZZT! That's why we haven't been able to catch him! ZZZT!" Nonny (to himself): "Lontoug-Kubi and Heaspike-Kubi...?" Chatot: "That's why Officer Magnezone has come to ask the guild to send out one of our best explorers. The Guildmaster has made a recommendation to the officer...Nonny and Sunflora, you're the recommendation!" Sunflora: "WHAT?! ME?!" Nonny: "Us?!" Wigglytuff: "Sunflora, your abilities stand out above the rest of the apprentices. Same goes for you, Nonny. I have faith in you." Nonny: "Guildmaster...I..." (to himself) "Holy cow! Three legendary demons we're going after!" Chatot: "However...there's no one else to go with you guys. Everyone else is very busy with guild assignments...leaving only the newcomers...Speaking of the newcomers...we already sent Molly, Oona, and Gil out to explore the waterfall...and Bidoof isn't experienced enough and could be too much of a burden..." Sunflora: "It's alright, Chatot! Me and Nonny will head out." Chatot: "Yes, we don't like to burden you like this...but we're counting on your two." Magnezone: "ZZZT! The Slit-Mouth Monster and his alies had escaped to Spring Cave. ZZZT! According to Magnemite's report, he just took refuge there...ZZZT! If you go now, I think you should be able to catch up to him without trouble. ZZZT!" Nonny: "Spring Cave, huh? Okay, got it! We're on own way, Guildmaster!" Wigglytuff: "Just a moment!" Sunflora: "Yes?" Wigglytuff: "Spring Cave is close to the Hot Spring...That is...lava flows below it...So the likeihood there are Fire-type Pokemon is pretty high..." Nonny & Sunflora: "............." Wigglytuff: "One more thing. The Slit-Mouth Monster is a monstrous little boy with Physcic powers." Sunflora: "............Are you...talking about...him...?" Wigglytuff: "Yes." Nonny: "...Sunflora, you're a Grass-type Pokemon...so...Fire and Physcic type attacks...are very effective against you..." Sunflora: "I don't think there will only be poorly matched Pokemon at Spring Cave...but...it would be dangerous to fight without caution..." Wigglytuff: "Since it's you guys, I think you'll be all right...but I'm making sure, just in case." Sunflora: "Yes. Thank you very much!" (to herself) "This is a request from the Guildmaster. I mustn't show any sign of weakness!" Nonny: "As long as we're prepared, we'll be fine! It will be an easy victory!" Wigglytuff: "Yeah. Do your best!" Nonny: "We will!" (Outside the Guildmaster's chamber...) Sunflora: "Phew...I was nervous, having been called in out of the blue like that! But it was a request from the Guildmaster." Nonny: "Man, you sound happy." Sunflora: "I know. I'm requesting the guild on this...so we have to do our best, Nonners!" Nonny: "Uhh, yeah...we have to do our best and apprehend the Slit-Mouth Monster and his companions!" Sunflora: "We should hurry and prepare so we can head out!" (After preparing and navigating through Spring Cave, the longest and hottest dungeon the pair has ever experienced and went to...) Sunflora: "There! Right there! The Slit-Mouth Monster is RIGHT THERE!" A powerpuff-looking character appeared. He has pale white skin, big teal eyes, brown spiky hair, a maroon long-sleeved shirt, green pants, and brown sneakers. He seems to be wearing a surgical mask on his face. Sunflora: "We found you! You little monster! We're going to arrest you!" Nonny: "So you might as well give up!" Slit-Mouth Monster: "Heh heh!" He removes his mask, revealing his hideously deformed mouth slit from ear to ear. Slit-Mouth Monster: "You've been more persistent than anyone else who's tried to catch me! You're ridiculously stubborn and stupid! But it's still completely useless...Don't you get it?! I'm powerful!" Sunflora: "I have...we have proof that you're not powerful!" Slit-Mouth Monster: "Say what?!" Nonny: "You're only a legendary monster! Who knows? Could a legend be real or not? It just depends if people believe it or not...You're not really powerful or anything! Right, Lontoug-Kubi and Heaspike-Kubi?!" Slit-Mouth Monster: "Wait...my companions? What do you mean?! You found that out?!" Sunflora: "Yes. We figured out there was two other monstrous kids with you. Come on out! All of you!" She punches the boy in the face. Slit-Mouth Monster: "Uwah!" Heaspike-Kubi and Lontoug-Kubi, two powerful-looking characters, fell from the ceiling. *( Heaspike-Kubi's appearance: Pale white skin, big purple eyes, long orange hair, red long-sleeves shirt with an emblem of an optical illusional spiral, green pants and shoes and wears a red helment with spikes. Legend says that he behaves like a normal boy in the day, but at night, he removes his helmet, revealing a large opening on his head showing his brain. He removes his brain from his skull, turns ghostly, and flies around at night, looking for people to attack, similar to the Nukekubi.) *( Lontoug-Kubi's appearance: Pale white skin, big blue eyes, green hair with the bangs parting on his forehead like a curtain, a blue raincoat, and sky blue pants & shoes. He's very short. Legend says that he's a normal boy by day, but at night, his tongue can detatch from his throat and floats around while stretching his tongue to great lengths. His tongue has got a mind of its own and attacks people mostly by coiling around their victims and suffocating them. He's similar to the Rokurokubi.) Sunflora: "I knew it!" Slit-Mouth Monster: "I...Idiot!" Nonny: "I knew it! Those two boys were your allies! That time..." (Flashback) Narrator: "When they knocked out the Slit-Mouth Monster..." Sunflora: "He's not moving. It looks like he's fainted." Nonny: "So we need to hurry and apprehend him and his buddies." Sunflora: "Yay!" (A bright light goes off.) Narrator: "But everytime they tried to arrest him...there was always this sudden blinding light...For a moment, they couldn't see a thing...It was then, wasn't it...that they changed charcter...He'd disorient his opponents with a blinding light...While the two boys were hidden would come out..." (Heaspike-Kubi approaches the Slit-Mouth Monster and picks up his limp body.) Narrator: "The boys hid the monster's body...Then Lontoug-Kubi would transform into the Slit-Mouth Monster..." Sunflora: "Oh my God! It's so bright! I can't see a thing!" (The Slit-Mouth Monster appeared in front of her.) Both: "Oh no!" Sunflora: "Wh...what?! I just...I know we just knocked him out...why is he suddenly fine?!" Slit-Mouth Monster: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Did you see that?! It's almost impossible to knock me out!" Narrator: "That's how everyone got to think that he's so freakin' terrifying! The exploration teams that have challenged him...Ugh! That's why the exploration teams were unable to apprehend the Slit-Mouth Monster!" (Flashback end) Nonny: "You've been deceiving exploration team to exploration team that way, until now..." Sunflora: "That's how you always escape!" Slit-Mouth Monster: "Heh! Oh God! Looks like we're found out! Now that you puny heads had discovered out secret...we can't let you goofballs return!" Heaspike-Kubi & Lontoug-Kubi: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" (The ground shakes.) Sunflora: "Wha..." (More tremoring, and lava spews from the ground. Sunflora got on fire.) SUnflora: "Oh my God! HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!!!" Nonny: "Oh no!" Slit-Mouth Monster: "Hahahahahaha! This is the Spring Cave Pit, after all...there's lava flowing directly beneath here. You've been very persistant, little girl. Knowing that, we scooted here! This place is heck awesome to knock out Grass-type Pokemon...like you, little girl!" Nonny: "Oh boy!" Sunflora (anger is boiling): "Nobody...calls...me...LITTLE!!!!" (Before she could fight, two familiar characters came and fought the monster and his boys instead. One of them is a Pokemon and the other is a Bubble Guppy.) Slit-Mouth Monster: "Holy!" Sunflora: "Loudred!" Nonny: "Deema!" Loudred: "Are you ALL RIGHT, Sunflora and Nonny?" Nonny: "Wait...whaaaaaaat?!" Sunflora: "What are you guys doing here?" Deema: "SHUT UP! Here they come! Look out!" (The gang went in and attacked the Slit-Mouth Monster and his buddies. After that...) Slit-Mouth Monster: "Ouchees..." Lontoug-Kubi: "Ouch..." Heaspike-Kubi: "Owwww...." Slit-Mouth Monster: "We give up..." Loudred: "YES! We've knocked him OUT!" Sunflora & Deema: "Yay!" Nonny: "Now let's hurry and arrest them!" (Back at the guild...) Magnezone: "ZZZT! Thank you very much! ZZZT! The outlaw Slit-Mouth Monster...He, the Slit-Mouth Monster, whom nobody was able to capture...was finally apprehended! ZZZT! It's shocking to learn that there was other two kids deceiving us! ZZZT! Furthermore, I'd call this a brilliant arrest--seeing through the deception! ZZZT! It was magnificent! It's to be expected from one of Wigglytuff's apprentices. You are all on a different level! ZZZT!" Chatot (flushed deeply): "Oh, you don't have to say that. This praise from you is making us blush, Officer!" Corphish (to himself): "You're not the one being praised. Hey, hey..." Magnezone: "Sunflora. Nonny. ZZZT! This is a thank-you, from me. ZZZT!" Sunflora: "A-a Sun Scarf! Th-this will help me against Fire-type damage...this Exclusive Item is a great treasure! Oh my God! I'm so happy!" Magnezone: "ZZZT! Well then. Thank you for your assistance. ZZZT! All right, come along. ZZZT!" (He lead Slit-Mouth Monster, Heaspike-Kubi, and Lontoug-Kubi out the guild. Everyone watched as they left.) Chatot: "Attention! Thanks to Sunflora and Nonny! They accomplished this arrest. You really did a great job." Sunflora: "No, no...I must say...we didn't do it all by ourselves......Huh?" Nonny: "What is it?" (looks around) "Where's Loudred...?" Sunflora: "Where is he? And where's Deema?" Chatot: "Loudred? Deema?" (angry) "They're in trouble! They neglected their duties for the day and snook off somewhere to slack off!" Nonny: "What?!" Chatot: "So as punishment, I sent them to Apple Woods to fetch Perfect Apples!" Nonny: "Loudred...Deema..." (to himself) "Chatot didn't really ask you to come help us..." Sunflora: "That's not true, Chatot." Chatot: "Huh? What isn't?" Nonny: "The truth is, Loudred and Deema..." (After telling him...) Chatot: "Say what?! Is that right?! If that's the case, then they also deserve recognition! I need to thank them! But..." Bidoof: "What-a is it?" Chatot: "Guild rules are strict. The fact that they left their post remain unchange. A punishment is a punishment. Those idiots already left for Apple Woods...They'll only have to harvest Perfect Apples for today." (At night...) Nonny: "Greetings, Sunflora! Everyone's telling scary stories in the next room! Gil and Goby are there too! Do you want to join us, Sunflora?" Sunflora: "No, thank you. Right now I'm writing in my diary..." Nonny: "Oh, I see. Come over when you're done! Croagunk had a really scary story!" Sunflora: "Yeah. I've got it. I'll be there shortly." (Before Nonny left the room, she stopped him.) Sunflora: "Oh, Nonny." Nonny: "Yeah?" Sunflora: "Has Deema or Loudred returned to their rooms yet?" Nonny: "Indeed, no. Not yet, it seems." Sunflora: "I see..." (whispering) "Nonny, come closer..." (Nonny does so and the Pokemon gave him a big kiss on the cheek.) Nonny (slightly blushed): "Uhh...heh heh...I have to hear the rest of the story! Just remembering it...ooh! Scary!" (He swims out of the room.) Sunflora (to herself): "I wonder if they're still gathering Perfect Apples..." ~ "Loudred. Deema...I really need to apologize and to thank you. Before, I...I didn't want to go to dungeons with you at all! I'm afraid I kinda blurted out things like that. Oh my God! I'm really sorry for what I said! I wish I could take it all that back! I wonder if you'll go to dungeons with me in the future. I wonder if we...can be friends again?" Sunflora: "Anyway...as soon as they're back, I'm going straight to them to apologize..." ~ "I've got to tell them...what I couldn't say then..."Thank you"." End of short.